Wie Liebe entsteht
Dem Wahnsinn nahe drückt ein Mensch seine Hände an die Schläfen... diese Schmerzen in seinem Kopf, sie sollen endlich aufhören! Aus seinen Augen läuft Blut... die Ursache wird schnell klar, als der Blick auf einen Troll fällt, der mit der Macht der Schatten und des Voodoos (die bei näherer Auseinandersetzung sehr ähnlich sind) mit äußerster Grausamkeit die Gedanken dieses jämmerlichen Wesens straft und sie quält. Als der Schmerz etwas nachlässt, besinnt sich der junge Magier wieder und will zu einem Zauber ansetzen; Kayezar konnte es allerdings nicht zulassen, dass seinem Priester, seinem Erretter und Erlöser, etwas zustößt. Der enorme Wille, diesen Mann, Kamuka, zu beschützen, treibt den Troll dazu an, mit enormer Geschwindigkeit seinen Gegner anzustürmen, ihm die Dornen seines Hammers in die Brust zu bohren und in einer schwungvollen Bewegung seinen Schädel zu zertrümmern, der, angefüllt mit unheiligen Energieen, regelrecht zerplatzte. "So eine hässliche Missgeburt..." Kayezar nickt zustimmend "Echt hässlich... und ein verdammtes Weichei noch obendrein" Kamuka befindet sich in einem leicht medetativen Zustand, während sich Kayezar ihn beobachtend auf seinen Streithammer lehnt, den er kopfüber in den roten, harten Schnee des Alteractals stemmt. Den Anblick dieses Trolles, der mindestens genau so verrückt ist wie er selbst, bringt ihn zum lächeln. Als dieser seinen Blick erwiedert, kehrt Kayezar sein Gesicht nach unten und lacht leise, während er sein Injektionswerkzeug zückt. Kamuka lacht ebenfalls leise und sucht den Blick des Berserkers. "Was is los, du drokk? Verhältst dich ja wie ein kleines Mädchen... ein Menschenmädchen wohlgemerkt" provozierend hebt der Priester eine Augenbraue. Sein Gegenüber knurrt gespielt "Garnix..." sich die Glasapparatur unter die Haut schiebend; rote Flüssigkeit dringt in seinen Blutkreislauf ein. Kurz rauchen seine Augen in einem ähnlichen rotstich. "Fast etwas langweilig... hier so zu warten, bis jemand kommt..." klingt es guttural aus der Kehle des Berserkers "aber die Inspiration, die von einem so mächtigen Priester ausgeht, wärmt einen auch an diesem kalten Ort und... einen guten Freund an seiner Seite zu haben, wärmt mein Herz..." fügt er etwas vorsichtiger an. "Du bist wirklich merkwürdig, Kay... manchmal so Pseudopoetisch, manchmal total ausgelassen, manchmal hast du deine Selbsthass-Phasen... bist du irgendwie noch in der Pupertät?" "Ne, maan... obwohl ich mich echt manchmal so fühle... hin und her gerissen... ist es nicht einfach geil, die Blutlust zu erleben, sie durch sich hinduch fließen lassen, mit ihr zu spielen... aber ist es nicht auch einfach geil, das Leben zu genießen, sich zu paaren, zu saufen, Spaß zu haben... aber ist es nicht auch wunderbar, inne zu halten, das Leben durch die Welt ziehen zu hören und nachzudenken... ich habe meine Phasen wie jeder andere." Einen Mundwinkel nach oben ziehend setzt der Priester zu einer Rede an, die aber jäh durch den Eiswind unterbrochen wird... ein Jäger sah in diesem Wind einen guten Augenblick, die beiden Wache schiebenden Trolle anzugreifen... mit seinen Gefährten. Ein gut platzierter Pfeil trifft Kamuka am Oberarm; der Pfeil bohrt sich durch diesen hindurch und dringt etwas in den Brustkorb des Priesters ein, wird aber von dessen Rippen gestoppt. "SCHEISSE, KAYEZAR, SCHLACHTE DIESEN VERDAMMTEN HURENSOHN!" schreit er, den Pfeil knapp über der Wunde abbrechend. In Kayezars Windschatten rennt der Priester ebenso wild geworden wie der Berserker auf die feuernden Jäger zu, drei an der Zahl. Finstere, bösartige Hassformeln säuselnd vertieft sich Kamuka, immer dicht bei seinem Berserker bleibend, darin, ihn zum unerbittlichen Töten anzustiften, Hass und Mordlust in seine Muskeln zu treiben, ihn zu einer unermüdlichen Tötungsmaschine zu machen. Der donnernde Urschrei, den der Berserker aus seiner Lunge presst, erschüttert das Mark seiner Gegner bis ins innerste und lässt sie wertvolle Sekunden zaudern. In einem monströsen Ballett aus Blut, Eisen und der reinen Finsternis zertrümmert das Tier, das sich Troll nennt, Arme, Beine, Köpfe, Schultern, Genicke, Hüften und Brustkörbe. Der Schatten seiner Seele selbst treibt seine Waffe zusätzlich zu seinen fast schon platzenden Muskeln an. Kamuka labt sich an dem Chaos und der Vernichtung, die sein Anduri-Bruder in diese ruhige Schneelandschaft zaubert. Seine Augen fangen auch kurzzeitig an, schwarz zu glühen, als er geradezu mit Kayezars Geist verschmilzt und all seine Willenskraft, seine Tötungslust und seine ganze Seele dafür einsetzt, um den Berserker wüten zu lassen und ihm nicht zu erlauben, aufzuhören... bis alles feindliche Leben ausgelöscht ist. Der Priester fühlt, wie er an den Schultern gepackt wird, sein Blick klärt sich leicht auf; er sieht ein Gesicht schwarz vor Blut, ohne Augen; der Druck an seinen Schultern fühlt sich gut an; er spürt, wie er sich aufgibt, wie sich Kayezar ihm nähert und er die Augen schließt... er spürt, wie seine schlankeren Arme sich auf die metallbedeckte Brust des Berserkers legen... wie er mit ihm eins wird und sie sich innig küssen... und sich lieben unter Siegestrompeten und geschrei in der feurigen Hitze des eisigen Alteractals. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Vereinigung der Aspekte